Mozu
The Mozu Mozu are small, rodent-like species of furr coming in 3 different varieties. Among them, there is the Listhrean culture and the Grasslands culture, two peoples as different as night and day. Common Name: Mozu Plural: Mozu Variations: Common: Short, thin fur, never over 1.5 feet in height. Long-haired: Taller than the common, ranging from 2-2.5 feet in height, with particularly long fur on the head, chest, and a furred tail. Crested: A hybrid of the long-haired and common Mozu, with long fur growing only on the top of the head and back of the neck in a variety of lengths. Sometimes found with tufted tails. Average Height: Varies by breed; from 1 to 2.5 feet tall. Rarity: Uncommon Location: Dense population on Listhrea, sparingly throughout Hasseran, Sundast, and Jiskadar, typically in grasslands. Maximum Age: ~40 cycles Diet: Opportunistic Omnivores Mage Classes: Ethermages are found in the Listhrean culture, while Elementalists and Runecasters are be found in the Grasslands culture. 'Overview' The Mozu are the second smallest species of furr on Dreyrull, bested only by the Porìn. As they are prolific breeders with large litters. Their families are large and villages are larger yet. Though there will be outliers that have been influenced by mixed-species and mixed-race villages, they are mostly divided into two peoples: Listhrean '''Mozu, a spiritual, peace-loving variety found only in Listhrea. '''Grassland Mozu, found throughout the rest of the world, who are more inclined to be risk-takers, adventurers, and warriors. As a whole, this species has a strong instinct to forage, gather, collect foods, and objects of their liking; thus they are commonly seen as the hoarders of the furr world. This tendency gives them a bad stereotype of being greed-driven thieves, however this is often not the case. *Note from the author: Though the child-like lisp this species formerly had was adorable, it has become a dropped trait because it limited character traits and made role playing less fluid. We apologize to those who liked their awkward lisps! 'Physique & Appearance' The Mozu are a small, thin, and sleek race that are fragile and often preyed upon by the beasts of the wild. To make up for this, they're immensely swift on their feet. Though they walk with a normal upright stride, they run in a motion reminiscent of Earthen kangaroos, moving in quick, darting leaps over vast expanses of terrain. [Reference] Their large ears are highly sensitive, rivaling the sharp, long-distance hearing of the aershaa. Those who bond - and those who are interested in aerkind - commonly study the long distance howlsong language, able to pick up the subtle differences that many others furrs cannot. Listhrean Mozu tend to be smaller than their Grasslands cousins, and are typically of the common and crested varieties. They never reach heights greater than a foot and a half, while the tallest of the Grasslands Mozu can nearly double their height. In both regions, males are always larger than the females, though females tend to be faster. 'Coloration' Remember that these are just examples, and will vary within their natural standards. The Mozu are typically solid colors with lighter underbellies and paws, though can come in a variety of patched and spotted patterns on occasion. 'Attire' Attire is the easiest way to tell a Grasslands Mozu from a Listhrean Mozu. Though both varieties love to accessorize, having a love of shiny or glittery things, their means of doing so is highly different. Grasslands Mozu prefer the more modern, 'civilized' style of clothing, trading with skilled seamsfurr for intricately detailed vests, tunics, and jackets in their unusually small size. Due to the rarity of this skill, a well-dressed Mozu is likely to have picked up the seamsfurr talent themselves, or have one within their family: this is a cherished trade in their culture, as is the ability to work metal and gems for various bangles, necklaces, and other baubles. Due to their reliance on the mobility of their legs, however, Mozu will not wear any sort of pants or bangles on their legs. Listhrean Mozu stick to the bare minimum, and aren't found wearing any sort of concealing clothing. They rely mainly on the unusual floating gems of Listhrea, simple woven necklaces, and pouch-sashes, for those that feel the need to have their many things on hand. They do, however, have a tendency to dye their fur in intricate patterns, with or without spiritual meaning to them. 'Temperament' Though most Mozu are energetic, their individual temperaments are highly varied based on personality, upbringing, and culture. Listhrean Mozu are extreme pacifists, many not even knowing the concept of heavy conflict and war. This doesn't necessarily make them cowards, as the common stereotype suggests, many have achieved a deep inner peace that warring-type furrs have not. Grasslands Mozu tend to be risk-takers, adventurers, and curiosity-seekers. Though not inherently war-like, sneaky, or mean; it is this culture of Mozu where these types can be found. 'Society & Dwellings' The Mozu burrow like their ancient Jerwa ancestors, living in intricate underground colonies. These network tunnels contain individual home-dens for family groups that rise above ground into surprisingly sturdy structures woven of grasses, sticks, and reeds that serve as summertime living and working spaces. Their dens are, often discribed as, 'neatly cluttered;' lined with memorabilia of adventures, crafted treasures, gems, dried herbs, and anything and everything one could need to survive underground for a lengthy period of time. During winter in Hasseran and Jiskadar, the aboveground dwellings are sealed off; the Mozu comfortably live within their family dens, remaining underground until the spring thaw. 'Culture & Religion' The Mozu are, in general, believers in the great Mother Draiah; celebrating her spirit in the way that many other furr races follow. They believe in the spirit of the world, how She flows though all things, and that all spirits one day return to her to be recycled new into the world. Listhrean Mozu, however, also believe in Mother Listhrea, the great spirit who keeps the Listhrean islands afloat; watching over the land and keeping its peace. They pay greater respects to her than to Draiah herself, despite Draiah being Listhrea's mother in traditional lore. 'Naming' Grasslands: 'Though Dreyrullian Standard is used, Grasslands Mozu are commonly named for things in nature, usually plants, gems, or natural elements. '''Listhrean: '''Listhrean Mozu follow Dreyrullian standard naming, however their names are within 2-3 syllables, and commonly contain sharp "ee" sounds. 'Growth & Aging The Mozu's early years are nearly twice as rapid as other furrs, though the remainder of their lives are fairly typical. Kits are able to walk and talk at just 3 months of age, and are considered adults by the age of 10. 'Magics' Listhrean Mozu are always Ethermages, holding talent with energy weaving, healing, and the occasional ether-based runecasting. Grasslands Mozu are much more potent in their magical abilities, and therefor are much more widely varied, though they are most commonly found to be Elementalists. Their other potential talents include the full spectrum of Runecasting, Spirit-Casting, and Psy Mages. Category:Playable Races Category:Furr Species Category:Furrs